Am I strong enough now?
by GalaxyTraveler
Summary: Jet often felt underestimated. But did it really take all this for the other to realize how strong he really was? In which a powerful, dark wizard is gathering together a powerful team to use against the guilds. (Rated T 'cause I don't know how dark it'll get)
1. Credit

**So, I've been searching for a long time but just realised that that there are not enough stories that focus on the side characters of Fairy Tail. It saddens me 'cause they are the ones I really find interesting and would like to know more about. I think they focused to much on the same characters in the comics and the others never really got to shine. But that's what I'm gonna do. So sit back and enjoy.  
(sorry if you find the characters a bit OOC, this is just how they were in my head while making the story)  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters (maybe few OCs, but you'll realise when you see)**

 **Also I'm not a native english speaker so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes or lack of vocabulary.**

* * *

His and Droy's popularity was never so great, Jet realized that. They were seen and the weak, lovesick, liability of the guild. It was a sticker that was put on them long time ago, but now, many years later, it was still on them and no one seemed to care for a change. Or to notice the change. When the heroes of the guild disappeared on Tenrou Jima it had a huge impact on the rest. Droy drowned the pain by eating. But Jet, he trained. Getting his butt kicked at every Grand magic games was tiring, and being seen as the weak guild. The seven years disappearance hit them hard. But if anything, it made them stronger as a guild.

I only they got the notice they deserved.

The perfect Gajeel, who was so amazing, got all the spotlight. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that on the day he was first seen by the guild he nearly killed Jet, and two of his best friend. On that day he wouldn't have believed that later he would walk by his side, heading for a job with Team Shadow Gear.

Gajeel and Levy were walking in the front and Jet and Droy in the back. It was not because Jet was tired, he didn't get tired so easily, it was because he didn't want to hear the flirty conversation between Levy and Gajeel. He couldn't believe how Levy was in love with that guy, he who tried to kill her, and in the way declared war to her guild.

Droy was panting beside him, no wonder, as to how fat he had become. But he could still fight, so that's what really mattered.

Suddenly Gajeel stopped "We're here," he said "get down here you slow asses" he shouted to the partners. How ironic, Jet though, but didn't laugh and quietly walked to where Gajeel and Levy stood. They were located in a big canyon, only a few kilometers from the village they were helping. The quest was to get rid of a giant predator who'd been violating the town at night.

"So, let's find this monster shall we" Gajeel grinned. One ready for a fight.

They didn't have to wait for long. After just few minutes they could hear a loud grunt behind them. They turned around, just to face the tall, ugly predator.

The monster was big, about seven meters at least. It was of a dark brown colour with tiny eyes and big claw-like hands. Ready to snap something in parts.

Gajeel grinned. Obviously a piece of cake for him. Little did he expect when he jumped high to face the monster, ready to punch it in the face with an iron hand. He punched forward but the predator seemed to have foreseen his actions and grabbed the iron hand with its claw. He swung Gajeel around his head and forcefully threw him down into a pile of rocks. He harshly hit the ground. Completely knocked out.

"Oh no, Gajeel!" Droy yelled. He fell on his knees next to Gajeel, not really knowing what to do.

"Gajeel!" Levy cried out. She didn't notice the threat behind her.

"Levy watch out!" Jet shouted but the monster had already reached out and grabbed Levy.

It held Levy in its hand so she couldn't move. She desperately shouted to Gajeel to save her. But he lay limb on the ground and wasn't much of a help. The monster was on the brink of snapping Levy in half. She screamed in pain. Jet knew he had to take things in his own hands.

Jet jumped and ran sideways on the canyon wall. Then he kicked and attacked the monster from behind. He forcefully kicked its arm so it let Levy go and Jet sprinted down to grab her. He held her in his hands and ran to Gajeel. He placed her by Gajeel's side and ran off again to finish off the monster.

He was a lot faster. When the predator reached out to grab him, he easily turned and started running around it. He went around and around, confusing the monster. Then he kicked it on the back of its knee, causing it to fall. Before it hit the ground, Jet found a long, pointy brick and forced it through the monster's throat.

The monster landed on the ground, dead. Levy watched in surprise when Jet landed on his feet at its side but she said nothing. Beside her Gajeel slowly came around, confusingly looking around.

"Hah, was it so easy to beat?" Gajeel grinned, "Well, then that's over."

No thank you. No nothing. Jet felt a little disappointed. At least a little thank you would have been enough. They just headed back.

When they finally arrived back they were greated by the guild. Gajeel and Levy were greated as heroes, while Jet and Droy were pushed to the corner. Of course they immediately came to the conclusion that they did nothing on the job and were only in the way. While that was the case with Droy, it wasn't the truth with Jet. And even though Levy knew that (she was there, he saved her life) she said nothing.

Jet knew that just trying to get some credit would do nothing. So he just headed home.

No one felt that there was something coming in the air.

* * *

 **Here we go, the first chapter. I'm not expecting a lot of feedback, but I'm hoping for it. Please review what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again. Second chapter. I'm sorry if the story will go in a way you didn't think it'll gonna go. But that's the point with good stories I guess. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Jet trained. He trained every day and got better by the minute. Levy didn't notice as she was always with Gajeel, but Jet was stronger and faster than ever before. He often trained alone, not wanting others to compare him, or make fun of him. Droy could use some of training too, but Jet had long stopped trying to get him into it. He dreamed of being an S class wizard, and used every minute trying to reach his goal.

The day after the incident in the canyon, Jet trained. He was long over the incident, as it was not the first time.

He was located in a big field, as he had to be able to run a long distance in his training. He'd been there all day, and he was about to take the last sprint of the day when he heard an unknown voice.

"Well well, look who we have at last" The voice was deep, demanding, and intimidating. Not a voice of friend, Jet guessed.

Jet looked around, hesitatingly "Hey, who is there? Answer me!" he shouted. He saw a strange shadow appearing in a bush, but when he ran to it, the shadow disappeared. He looked behind his back and saw that the shadow had appeared in another bush nearby.

"Jet" Jet was a little startled when he heard his name. "I'm here to make you an offer"

"Who are you?" Jet shouted, trying not to show any weakness in his voice.

"I've noticed that you seem... out of your team"

"So you've been watching us?"

"Indeed"

Jet got the chills by hearing that word. Watching them? For how long? He got chills just by seeing that shadow, now knowing where it came from and who was approaching him.

"What do you want from me?" he said. There was silence. Rather uncomfortable silence. Then finally the unknown man spoke.

"I'm collecting only the strongest to a team, an unbeatable team. You could say I'm creating a guild, if you like to call it that. You see, I think you are too good for those bright, dancing fairies."

Jet stood speechless. Horrified almost. Betraying his guild... for a dark guild? His home, the place he grew up. He couldn't imagine not being a part of it.

"I... I wouldn't do that, not... not to Levy"

"Levy? The girl? Why would she care? She doesn't care about you. I bet she wouldn't even notice" His voice was calm, deep and almost emotionless. Jet didn't know what to believe.

"No" he said, "I.. I can't"

"Pathetic" the voice said "but I figured you'd say that"

Then by those words Jet saw something flash before his eyes and on that moment, Jet wasn't quick enough. He felt a cold, gooey hand grab around his neck. The dark gooey thing moved up his body, up to his face, and into his mouth. But instead of the feeling of suffocation he felt liquid like burning flow through his entire body. And when it finally filled his eyes and sight, he completely blacked out.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Jet?" Levy asked, after searching around the guild for a bit.

"Jet? Isn't he just somewhere jerking off with Droy?" Natsu said, not really caring, and continued with his meal. "No," Levy said, "I saw Droy just now, but I haven't seen Jet since yesterday. Droy doesn't know where he is either"

"I wouldn't worry too much if I were you Levy, he probably just went out for a walk or a drink, he'll show up eventually," Lucy said, smiling. Levy nodded. And when Lucy offered her a drink she soon forgot all her worries.

* * *

 **It takes time to write each chapter, and I have a lot to do these days, so I'll just have to leave you excited after each chapter. But I'm glad that people like my writing and my story.**


End file.
